


A Beacon Of Hope

by YeetYeetSkeet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Inspired by Wonder Woman (2017), M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Swordfighting, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetSkeet/pseuds/YeetYeetSkeet
Summary: Captain Mark Fischbach landed himself in a sticky situation by crash landing into a 'paradise island' held with people who have greater abilities than your average man. Instead of leaving the man to fend for himself, Jack decides to save the newcomer (Mark) and forever leave his home to help save mankind from the God of War, Ares. In attempting to save the world, Jack learns that mankind does not live up to being just and wise, strong and passionate that his friend describes.





	A Beacon Of Hope

I use to want to save the world. This beaauutiful place. But I knew so little then. It is a land of magic and wonder. Worth cherishing in every way. But the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness simmering within. And mankind? Mankind is another story all together. It's what one does when faced with the truth. It's more difficult then you think. I learned this the hard way. A long, long time ago. And now I will never be the same.  
\----

 

Young seven year old Jack was getting tucked into bed by his mother. 

"Mother, we protect those who cannot right?"

Jack's mother smiled and nodded once, smoothing out the sheet, "Yes dear. But we also serve justice when needed." 

Jack smiled sleepily and nodded slowly, "Good night mama." 

"Good night Jack." 

\----  
Jack smiled and ran away from his caretaker. He was tired of sitting in a room with a teacher. Do this Jack, read this Jack. It was so tiring. Now, she was a nice lady, but that didn't mean much when she had you do all of this work. Jack wanted to be like his mother. And fight in the wars. 

"JACK!COME BACK!" The caretaker shouted.

Jack giggled and ran faster. Eventually he lost the lady and he made his way to the training area. 

All of the greatest warriors were trained here. And Jack just wanted to do the same.  
He watched the warriors train, practice their technique to perfect it. 

Jack followed one of the women, copying her sword movement with an imaginary sword. 

Felix, the general, walked across the field to check up on his army, his friends, his family. 

He stood there, his eyes sweeping the field until he saw a small figure mirroring the moves of a warrior. It was adorable and Felix knew it was the queen's child but even still, the child could stay if he chose. 

"JACK!" The caretaker walked onto the field, "I see you!" 

The child laughed and ran off, ignoring his caretaker.

Felix smiled and turned away, as if he saw nothing.  
\----

Jack had come to the field once again, but this time it was around his mid-day meal. Felix had approached him and held his hand out, "C'mon I want to show you something." 

Jack eyed Felix's hand, "No. You're going to take me back to my mother." 

Felix snorted and shook his head, "No I won't I promise. "

Jack took Felix's hand nervously, "Remember, you promised. " 

Felix smiled, " I remember." 

\----

The two rode on Felix's horse until they approached a tower. Oh how Felix loved the small child dearly. 

Felix got off the horse first and picked up Jack, letting the guards open up the doors. 

"I know how fascinated you are with training and our warriors. " Felix said, walking through a hallway, " Which is why I want to show you the greatest treasure the gods gave us, besides you!" He joked lightly and pushed open another door and set Jack down, grabbing his hand, "See!I kept my promise." 

"What is it?" Jack questioned.

In the middle of the room was a sword in a globe. 

"That my dear Jack, is the Godkiller." Felix answered, "I pray that it will never be called upon but it is the only thing to kill a god. Back when the world was first created, the gods ruled in harmony and peace. Zeus created man to be passionate, kind and strong. And they were. They lived up to that. But one god started becoming envious and hated man. He poisoned their hearts with hate, jealous, a thirst for war. And war did come. But Jack, we were brought to life to defend man and the world. Your mother lead a revolt to save man and soon the gods helped. But Ares one by one killed the gods until it was Zeus. And even then Zeus was injured. He mustered up the last of his power and struck a blow so hard to Ares that he retreated. Zeus then blessed us with this island, this paradise. And gave us this, the Godkiller in case Ares should ever try to poison the sweet, beautiful Earth. " 

Jack squeezed Felix's hand and stared at the sword, "It is beautiful. Who would wield it?" 

Felix smiled sadly, "Only the fiercest among our people can wield such a weapon. " He paused, "But now it is time to go before I get in trouble for taking you here." 

Jack allowed himself to be carried away but even so, as the door shut behind them, he stared at the sword. 

"I know it is the wrong choice and I feel bad Jack. But I want to start training you. You need to learn how to defend yourself just in case none of our warriors can. " Felix muttered, placing Jack on the horse and soon followed. Felix had the horse walk in the direction of the palace. 

"Really?" Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly.  
"Yes, but you cannot tell another soul what we are doing. It will get you in trouble and I will get in trouble as well. Promise?" Felix gripped the horse's reins.  
"Promise."  
"Meet me out after your mother has tucked you into bed. I will be waiting in the cave across the market, in the field for you." 

\----  
Jack was soon 15 and in a field, hidden from the palace, raising his sword up to block Felix's hit. Years have passed and Felix still had the same smile. He didn't look any older.  
Felix swung his sword again, and Jack dodged it, turning his back to Felix and Felix, who showed no mercy, use the butt end of the sword to push Jack.  
Jack fell and he panted, laying there, gripping his sword.  
"Jack you are better than this!Stronger than this!There is so much for you to learn in a short amount of time!I know you c-"  
Felix was cut off by the sound of horses running and his smile fell.

"So. I see my wishes were disregarded. Are you hurt Jack?" The queen smiled coldly.  
Jack quickly got up and shook his head, "Mother no I'm not. But I asked Felix to. It wasn't him, I promise!It was all me!"  
"Enough from you, Jack. Go back to the palace. " The queen snapped and one of the guards stepped forward ,placing her hands on Jack's shoulders gently and turned him in the direction of the palace. 

As soon as the two had left, the queen turned to Felix, "I should have your general title taken away!How dare you train her!"  
Felix sneered, "How dare me?Listen here, you know Ares is alive. How dare you not tell your child the truth. How dare you not want to protect him."  
The queen held her hand up," You will not speak to me in that tone, but I am doing what's best for him."  
Felix shook his head," No you aren't. Ares is recovering from his wounds. You feel it as much as I do."  
The queen was clearly trying to hold back her tears, "If I wish to continue the training, I will only allow Jack to partake in the best. You will train him harder than you've ever trained anyone. Make him the greatest. Make him better than even you and I." She paused, "You are the best general in our history, you must teach Jack everything. But he must never know how he came to by and why."  
\-----

26 year old Jack laughed and sprinted off with one of his friends, Bob, from their other friend Wade. They were just messing around but Jack and Bob had thrown apples at Wade.

"You'll never take me alive!" Jack said, joking and stretched his arms up as he approached a tree. He grabbed the lowest branch and ever so gracefully, Jack swung himself onto the branch and climb a few more branches up. The young prince smiled and covered his mouth with the back of his hand to cover his giggles. 

"Jack this isn't funny!" Wade said as he came to a stop, looking around. 

Bob wasn't too far from Wade, his contagious laughter ringing through the forest. 

Jack grinned and jumped off the branch and landed on Wade's back and flipped Wade onto his back. (From Bob's POV he just saw a blur of gold and heard a high pitched scream and a loud thump) 

Bob leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees, his laughter even louder than before and had tears from laughing running down his face. 

"C'mon!It wasn't that funn-" Wade was cut off by a woman's voice. The queen. More importantly, Jack's mother.

"Jack!By the gods Felix is waiting for you to train with!Hurry up!Don't leave him waiting too long!" 

Jack got off of Wade (with Bob covering his laughter as best as he could) and muttered a swear under his breath before sprinting off to where Felix would usually train. 

Jack's mother glared at Bob and Wade, her blue eyes containing ice in them from a harsh winter before turning and heading to the palace. 

"What's her problem?" Bob chuckled and wiped the tears off his face.

"No idea but let's go watch Felix and Jack train." Wade said quietly, getting up and dusting himself off. 

\-----

 

Jack sprinted all the way to the training area which was nothing more than a field with archery targets set up and swords laying upright next to bows and a slouch full of arrows. 

Felix was standing, swinging one sword lazily as if he was waiting for Jack to show up (Which he probably was) and the other sword was in it sheath. 

Jack slowed to a jog as he neared the weapons. He grabbed a sword, "I'm sorry for being late Felix." 

"It's okay Jack, it's understandable. " Felix replied. 

 

Jack sighed in relief and turned to Felix,smiling. 

Felix had his sword raised up, ready to fight. 

Jack's smile slowly fell. Maybe it wasn't understandable. 

Felix swung his sword and Jack's mind had barely any time to process what was going on. Instead, his instincts took over and Jack swung his sword to met Felix's to defend himself.

Clang! The swords met and Jack's eyes met Felix's eyes. They didn't have the same playful, happy light to them but rather had the look of a predator. 

Jack inhaled sharply through his nose and thrust his sword out, pushing Felix's arm away. He tried swinging his leg out to trip Felix which only resulted in Felix side stepping him and drawing out his other sword. 

Jack wouldn't lose. Not to Felix. 

Jack stepped closer to Felix and swung his sword straight down causing Felix to make an 'x' shape with his swords to defend. "You'll never beat me Jack!" Felix sneered and thrust his arms out causing Jack to fall onto his back. 

No. Jack won't take it. 

Felix raised one sword and tried to swing it at Jack. 

Clang!

Jack raised his metal brace enclosed forearm. 

He wouldn't take defeat. 

Jack once again swung his leg to trip Felix and it worked this time!Jack got up quickly and Felix scooted back, sword up in defense while his other sword was lost somewhere in the grass.

Jack swung his sword. 

Clang! Felix was too good at defense. 

Jack took a deep breath and swung again but this time harder. 

Felix's sword flew out of his hand, leaving his defenseless.

Applause. There was applause and cheers of Jack's name. 

Jack turned his head to the source of sound and saw his friends, Bob and Wade. His mother was approaching too!Oh how proud she's going to be!

 

And suddenly Jack was being hurled back.

"Never let your guard down!Pay attention Jack!Battles aren't fair." 

Jack rolled onto his stomach and looked frantically for his sword. 

There was actual panic rising and Jack scooted back, trying to get away from Felix. He just needed to get to the other swords and grab another one. 

"I trained you better than this Jack!" Felix swung his sword.

Clang!Sparks flew.

Jack raised his metal braced forearm to defend himself. Even though he was a prince, Felix didn't give a shit today. 

"You always keep your guard up Jack!" Felix raised his sword above his head and slashed down. 

In pure instinct, Jack crossed his metal braced arms in an 'x' and heard another clang but also the ground shook and Jack just felt this surge of pure power rush through his body. 

 

Jack opened his eyes and glanced around. It looked like a terrible wind storm had hit, The weapons were laid everywhere and the targets weren't in their original places. 

And Felix laid a good distance away, groaning. 

It was silent. 

Until 

"YEAH JACK!" Wade screamed and clapped. 

Jack looked over at his friends and wow their hair was everywhere and both were covered in grass and leaves. 

Felix tried to get up and Jack stared at Felix. 

"I'm sorry Felix." Jack said softly, feeling a wave of tears hit his eyes.

 

Jack looked down at the metal braces and studied them. Was it a one time thing or was there something more?

Jack knew Felix was too hurt to talk but he needed time to think. Maybe even talk to his mother. 

As quietly as Jack could, he beckoned Bob and Wade to come and ran off in the other direction before anyone could ask questions.  
When Jack was a good distance away, he took off in a sprint towards the cliff. The sea always helped him clear his mind. 

The patter of footsteps were getting louder. 

Jack came to a stop and looked out past the cliff at the sea. 

It was beautiful. Tossing and turning. 

"Jack!That was amazing!" Bob's voice had drew Jack's away from the waves.

"No. I hurt Felix." Jack turned to his friends, frowning. 

Wade shrugged, "You finally beat the best warrior on the island Jack. There was some damage that was probably going to be done. " 

Jack nodded once and walked to the edge of the cliff. Not to jump, but instead he carefully sat down. 

A conch in the background sounded. It was time for dinner. Wade and Bob liked at each other before looking at the young prince, "We'll save you a spot Jack if you decide to join us." 

 

Jack nodded once and quietly muttered a thank you. 

He kept looking out at the see. It was beautiful. 

Jack's mother loved the sea so much, she captured some of the color and placed it in Jack's eyes when he was being created from clay. 

Jack heard a loud shot and he blinked a few times. The border that his people knew, the very shield that kept man out was passed. It was...some sort of a flying thing..but it was smoking.

 

Boom! 

It hit the water. The person that was flying the object was still inside and struggling to get out. 

Jack scrambled to get out and squinted a bit because maybe they'll get out. 

The object was sinking fast and the person looked around frantically. What a terrible plan.  
They tugged at the seat belt and the water was coming up quick.  
One last breath. 

Jack's eyes widened and he ran away from the cliff. He shook his legs a little and ran back to the edge of the cliff.

 

And jumped off. 

 

The flying object broke in half and the flier was going down, still tugging at the belt. 

Jack hit the water, and kicked his legs, propelling himself in the direction of the crash. 

The flier was giving up. They looked up, bubbles leaving their mouth and their vision was darkening. 

Jack came back up and took a deep breath. The person was no where in sight! He turned and dove down. 

And there it was. 

Jack kicked his legs, and the flier had some type of armor helmet on. They weren't moving. 

Jack placed his feet on the object and grabbed the belt before pulling it and breaking it. 

Jack grabbed the mysterious person and swam as fast as he could to the surface. 

Reaching the top, Jack shook his head a bit to rid some of the water from his face and laid on his back, still holding the invader and kicked his legs to swim them back to land. 

The flier was still motionless. 

 

Jack eventually get them both to land and he laid (accidentally dropped more like it) the person down. 

The mask was still on and Jack was so curious. So, so, so curious. 

The prince reached out, with the waves hitting his legs a bit, and gently removed the mask. 

Jack's brow furrowed. It was a man. One that was darker than him and had dark colored hair. Tossing the mask aside, Jack poked the man's chest, nothing.

Jack frowned and he poked once again.

Suddenly the man shot up and placed his head between his legs, coughing up water. 

Jack immediately scooted away in case this...invader tried something.

"You're...human..." Jack said softly, carefully watching. 

The man kept coughing and wheezing and looked over towards the voice. 

He saw a beautiful guy. 

Was this the person that saved him?

The person who spoke had brown hair with grey hair clearly growing in...but his face...was clean..almost an innocent child look. But dear God those eyes. They matched the sea perfectly. 

"So are you. " The flier replied. 

Jack opened his mouth to respond, a look that was massively confused until they both heard new voices. 

"I SEE HIM!" A man shouted and there were massive boats. 

Jack looked over at the flier, instantly regretting saving him."You brought them here?!" 

"No!I was trying to get away!Now cmon!" The flier grabbed his rescuer's wrist and pulled him away just in time before a bomb was thrown. 

Boom! 

The boats were approaching. 

The flier could hear horses and looked up to the cliff. There were women. Men. But one stuck out to him. Maybe she was the leader. 

"Prepare!" She barked an order. 

A good amount of them had flaming arrows knocked and ready to go. 

The boats kept approaching. 

"FIRE!" The leader shouted and the arrows were released. 

The men fired their guns. 

Jack turned to the man with his large blue eyes holding a rage in them. Exactly like how the sea is on a stormy day, "This is what you bring to the island!I should end you rig-" 

The flier tackled Jack to the ground as a bullet went right over them. He grabbed a massive rock and threw it at the attacker. 

Jack got up quickly, and decided to trust his instincts. Trust this strange man. 

 

Some of Jack's people were swinging down a rope firing arrows at the invaders.

People were dying on both sides. 

Jack saw Bob and Wade, in a bit of armor. They were both good swordsmen. 

Jack ran out and grabbed a sword and shield from a fallen warrior. 

The flier stood up and took a deep breath before running out and grabbing a gun. He ran after his rescuer and began helping. 

 

Until Jack stopped. It seemed like most of the fighting was done. 

Jack looked over and saw Wade fighting off invaders and Bob was on the ground. 

And everything slowed down. 

Jack sprinted over and some of the invaders decided to shoot him. Holding his shield up, Jack kept running and charged a couple of people. Not Bob, please no, Jack thought to himself. 

Jack threw his sword directly at an invader, stabbing him right in his chest. 

"Jack!Watch out!" Wade stepped in, deflecting bullets with his shield. 

Jack felt rage.  
Bob wasn't moving. 

Jack threw his shield like a Frisbee and knocked out three invaders and grabbed Bob's sword before finishing off the last few. 

Except there was a little bit of invaders here, but they were leaving on their boats but this gunman didn't make it. The invader raised his gun at Jack who fighting off others.

"NO!" Felix screamed and jumped in front of Jack, taking the bullet instead.  
Felix fell like a sack of fruit.

The flier raised his gun and shot the invader.

"FELIX!" Jack screamed and dropped to his knees. "No, no, no. Felix. Please. You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay. The medics will come." Jack lifted Felix's head off the ground, stroking his cheek. Jack let his tears fall freely.

"J-Jack..You...must go.." Felix mumbled weakly, gripping Jack's other hand.  
"Go where?" Jack sniffled and held onto Felix tighter, as if it'll make everything better.  
"Go..Godkiller..It is time.." Felix said, closing his eyes, his chest slowly rising and falling.  
"Felix no, no. Please!I love you Felix, please don't!" Jack cried.  
Felix opened his mouth to reply, but his grip went loose and his chest wasn't moving.

The leader had ran over to Felix and the glared at the flier. "YOU DID THIS!" She stood up and raised her sword.

Jack dropped his sword and sprinted in front of the strange human. "Mother no!" 

"My people -OUR PEOPLE- have DIED because of this MAN." 

Jack shook his head and teared up, reality setting in, "Mother he was helping us!Please don't!" 

One of the counsel members spoke up, "If you kill him now, we will never receive information on how they found the island and what his motives are." 

The leader lowered her sword, glaring, "Get the lasso." 

\----

Jack stood in front of his mother. At least they were going to get answers. 

Soon, two women carried (more like dragged) the flier and the leader stood there with a sword in her hand, ready to execute if needed.

Jack cleared his throat, "Who are you?"

The lasso glowed with a golden hue, as if a ray of sunshine had found a home in the lasso. 

The flier looked around and spoke somewhat softly, "Uhhhh...I'm Mark..I work for the British army. " 

Jack glanced back at his mother just in case if she tried to swing her sword. The queen didn't have any intent on moving. Jack looked back at the man before them. 

"What is the purpose for you entering our island?" The queen asked coldly. 

The flier, Mark, looked around at the people of the island, each one holding a captivating beauty. He quickly turned to the person who rescued him and took a deep breath. Shaking his head and lowering it, Mark mumbled it. Then he looked up, and spoke kind of loud, "I'M A SPY. A SPY FOR THE BRITISH."  
Mark took took another deep breath and closed his eyes, "What is this?"

Jack responded, "It is the lasso of truth. You are to speak nothing but the truth or else. " 

"Well. You guys are hot. " Mark blurted out and turned a light pink.

Jack tilted his head slightly, "The weather isn't too hot. I'm alright." 

Well you tried at least Mark thought to himself with a sigh. 

"Enough of this nonsense!What are your motives?" The queen asked, raising her sword a bit.

Mark's eyes widened a bit, "Listen. You and you're people are in danger. People back in the war are in danger. No one is safe." He looked around and then faced the queen, " This is the war of all wars. There has been..." The lasso glowed a bit brighter as if a warning to speak the truth, " weapons you've never seen before and the fights have been brutal. Armies walking into villages, slaughtering innocent women and children and burning their villages down to the ground. People have escaped but to only die from their wounds or starvation. " 

Jack's eyes widened and turned to his mother, "Mother!This has to be-"  
The queen immediately cut off her son, "Jack. No. There's still plenty of decades for that to happen." 

Jack. So that was his name Mark thought. 

Mark licked his lowered lip and spoke again, "Millions have died. So many soldiers. But even more innocent lives. Germany has no mercy towards anyone who gets in their way. There's a lady, Dr. Poison. Creating horrible gases and if she succeeds the war will never end and even more will die. " 

"Take him to the healer. I want him out of my sight." The queen spoke. 

The two women holding Mark once again, dragged him out with the lasso. 

"Mother!This has to be it!We have to prepare everyone and head out to help save mankind!" Jack looked around the room, at the counsel in hopes that they would agree with him.  
"No Jack. This is just one of their wars which will pass. "  
"No!Mother!Listen!Millions have died!This has to be it!"  
"Jack. Leave. Go find something to do. We will speak of this no more." 

\----

Jack went to the healer's den to see if Mark was okay. He was a regular old person who didn't heal like Jack. The healer was just about done packing up the medicine and looked up.

"He's getting washed up and saying something about leaving if you were looking for him." The healer said in a dry tone,"He also said you saved his life."

Jack smiled a bit and nodded once before heading to the back to find Mark because Jack needed more information on this war.

\----

Mark sat in the pool made of rock. The water was clearer. Fresher. Mark had enough of flying for a bit so sitting down in a mystical island with people who haven't heard of the war was crazy but at least the pool was nice. 

Mark was covered in soot and even though he washed if off, the water seemed clearer than what it was. 

It's just your imagination Mark thought.

He stood up and at that EXACT moment, Jack walked in. 

Mark blushed and Jack stared. 

Jack looked up at Mark and raised an eyebrow, "How are you feeling?"

Mark coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm alright actually. "

Jack moved a bit and sat on the edge of the pool, "That's very good. Are you going to return to your kind?"

Mark got off the edge of the pool and walked towards his clothes, "You make me sound like an animal. Like I'm different than you. " Mark ran a hand through his hair and turned towards Jack, "Are we different?"

Jack didn't seem to mind that Mark didn't have any clothes, and stopped staring, "We are. You are a human. My people are of higher intelligence and body functions. My people were placed on this beautiful Earth to help protect humans from certain evil gods that want to wipe out your kind. " 

Mark laughed and tugged at his head. Maybe this was some hallucination from the wreck and he was getting healed somewhere. 

"How is that funny?" Jack questioned. 

"You never heard of the massive war and now you're..a super being that saves the world..?Kind of strange to tell someone that after a plane crash and a battle near the shore." 

Jack frowned, remembering his friends, "But despite but all of that we owe the gods many thanks. "

Mark was now dressing, the only source of light coming from the pool. It cast a blue glow and honestly it would've been beautiful if Mark wasn't going crazy or something. 

"Like?"

"For protection. For knowledge. For wisdom. Many of the gods have blessed both of kinds with traits. " Jack responded.

"And for war?" Mark turned back to Jack, fully dressed. He was reaching into his pocket, and Jack watched him carefully in case the human tried anything. 

"There's a specific god that has a hunger for blood shed and war. He wants your kind destroyed, but my father had used the last bit of his energy to destroy him. Not completely but the god of war hasn't been seen in centuries. " 

Mark kneeled on the ground and pulled out a compass and a somewhat wet map. "And it's your duty to help..?"  
"Help stop the war or stop the evil from destroying your kind." 

Mark shook his compass, getting slightly irritated that it wasn't working. "So...are you?"

Jack shook his head, "The others..no.." 

Mark nodded once and sighed.

"But. I will." Jack said and stood up, "Because I'm not going to stand around and do nothing. "

Mark smiled a bit. This was fucking crazy.

"Wait here, I'll be back. " Jack said and ran off. 

Mark shouted as Jack ran off, "I have to stay here anyways!" 

\---

Jack took a deep breath in. This was it. He had to do it. To stop Ares. 

The building that held the sword that the gods had gifted Jack's people. It also held the lasso of truth and a shield from the goddess Athena. Except Jack couldn't get to it. At least not through the front. It was guarded. 

The prince ran all the way back and swung his arms a bit. Technically this was breaking the law. But it was for a good cause so it wasn't breaking the law right? 

Jack sprinted and jumped. He grabbed onto a brick sticking out. He sighed in relief and at the moment the gods were laughing at Jack. 

The brick broke and Jack screamed. He grabbed aimlessly at the wall and suddenly it stopped.  
The falling stopped. 

Jack's hand broke the wall and he was clinging onto the hole. He laughed and looked around, not caring if the guards heard.  
He swung his other arm up, breaking another hole and just climbed the wall like that.  
There was this sense..of freedom.  
Soon Jack got to the top and swung himself inside. 

And there was the sword.  
The shield.  
The lasso.  
The armor. 

Jack grabbed everything quickly, tossing on the armor quickly and strapping the sword to his side, the lasso on the other side. The shield was on his right arm. The guards were running up and Jack ran. 

The door busted and Jack jumped out the window. Which was incredibly stupid. As gravity took over, Jack fell foot first. When he landed he kneeled, the shock transferring to the ground causing a small earthquake. 

Jack looked up at the window and saw his people looking down upon him in shock. 

He took off and jumped across the cliff again. 

 

\---

 

Jack ran back to the cave. The armor was very beautiful. It was armored pants that were a dark blue and red boots. The belt was golden and the chest plate was red with a golden bird at the top. He concealed it all by a cloak. 

The prince ran in the cave and Mark looked up, still fiddling with his map but only this time he was pacing back and forth. 

"Nice..uh..cloak?" Mark said in a questioning tone. 

Jack smiled and turned a bit, the cloak billowing a bit dramatically. "Thanks I stole it!"  
Mark laughed a bit, finding this person so interesting and somewhat attractive, "Anyways your plan?"  
The prince's smile dropped a bit, "There's horses not too far from here and we will leave the island. You will take me to the war. "  
"We?" Mark questioned, stepping closer to the prince.  
"Yeah we. I'm going to help end this war. " Jack said, turning on his heel and heading out of the den.  
Mark quickly went after Jack, seeing two horses grazing together. 

\----

Jack and Mark arrived to a small dock. There was only one boat and Jack smiled at Mark. "This is it!Our way out!" 

Mark nodded once, having very limited knowledge with sailboats. 

There were more hooves. The two glanced up and saw the queen charging on a horse, sword angled at Mark.  
Jack raised the shield (yes, yes, the one he stole) and the queen stopped, having no intention on fighting her only child.

"Jack if you leave, you cannot return. That human can't take you from me. Not after hurting our kind and this war isn't meant for you Jack. It'll fix itself. " The queen frowned.

Mark stood in the boat, waiting for Jack. 

"Jack..Jack.." The queen cried, dropped her sword and walked towards her child, placing her hands on either side of Jack's face, "They don't deserve you. You're my greatest love, my greatest treasure. They don't deserve you Jack. The way mankind is, you'll understand. " The queen smiled weakly, resting her foreheads on her son's.  
They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before pulling away, reaching for something in her cloak. "It was from the greatest warrior of our people. I thought you deserved it. " The queen pulled out a metal frame that had a star on it. Only the greatest warriors or high rank authorities wear them.  
"It's beautiful mother." Jack breathed out, taking it. 

Jack's mother wiped tears from her cheeks and walked back to her horse, knowing she couldn't change her son's mind but it was his destiny. 

 

Jack had stepped into the boat, which already had it's sails ready to go thanks to Mark, and off they went. 

 

\----

The paradise island eventually got smaller until they passed the shield that concealed it from the world.  
Jack stared at it. He was brought to life on that island. Trained, fed, loved, all on that island. But now Jack was going to see what mankind was like. 

"Anyways, here's your..bed Jack." Mark said shifting some boxes around. Jack smiled and looked over his shoulder at Mark. 

Mark looked up and saw how beautiful Jack was. Despite living in an island, Jack had a beautiful complexion that was lighter. 

 

Jack went to where there were blankets and pillows on the floor. "Are you going to lay down?" 

"Uh..I'm fine." Mark blushed lightly, turning away, pretending to check on the sail. 

"There's plenty of room, Mark. " Jack said,laying down finding it actually comfortable. 

"Tell me about yourself Jack. " Mark said, turning back around and sitting criss cross. 

"I have a mother. I've never been off the island. " Jack paused looking up at the stars, "My friends had me fun without me. It was always train, ready, study. Over and over. I'm old but I have a lifetime to read what I want. " 

Mark laughed, "You aren't old Jack you're about my age! " 

Jack shook his head, "I'm over 500 years old Mark. I'm the youngest on the island. " 

Mark stared at jack, beautiful, weird Jack. Who's supposedly 500 years old.

"My mother went to the sea and sat by the shore, crafting me there. She took her time, and capture the color of the sea for my eyes. And then asked Zeus to breathe life into me. " 

Mark shook his head, what even. This was going to be a long trip.  
"No lovers?No like..interest for someone..?" Mark questioned.

"Someone?You're referring to both genders?It doesn't matter to me. If you live as long as I do, you realize that it is not important. But no, to answer your question. I did not have the time." Jack smiled a bit and looked up at the stars, "And yourself?" 

Mark shrugged, "Same. I..never had time. I've been fighting in the war. " 

Jack stared at the stars. They seemed dimmer in man's world. "Well. The war will end soon. But until then, come lay down." 

Mark had..this longing in his chest. He wanted to lay with Jack. So. He did.

 

\----

 

Eventually morning came and Jack was laying on his side with his back to Mark. 

"Annnddd!Here's London!" Mark said happily, to see the somewhat beloved town. 

Jack got up, fixed his cloak around him and went to the front of the sailboat. "Mark."  
He turned to Mark, straight face.

Mark smiled and waved his hand, "I know its beaut-"

"It's hideous. " Jack said and turned back to London and stared at it. What even. 

 

Mark's smile dropped a bit and laughed it off nervously, " Well. It's not everyone's cup of tea. " 

\----

 

After disposing of the boat ("No Mark!We just can't burn it!" "And that's where you're wrong!"), the two headed into the streets of London. 

"So how long do we have to stay on this trail until the war, Mark?" Jack asked curiously, looking around, taking in the city. 

"Uh. Well. We have to do something. And then I'll take you to the front lines." Mark smiled a bit at Jack and grabbed his wrist, dragging the prince into a shop.

"Cry!" Mark smiled at and brought Jack to his side.  
"Mark!Jesus Christ I thought you were dead from the crash. Word got out." The other man, Cry,said.  
"Almost died but Jack saved me." Mark smiled and rubbed his neck awkwardly.  
Cry stood and up held his hand out to Jack. "Nice to meet you!"  
Jack looked at Cry's hand and then at Mark. 

Cry shrugged it off, "I'm Cry, Mark's secretary. " 

"What's a secretary?" Jack questioned. 

"Uh well. I go where Mark tells me to. Do his paperwork, run errands for him. Stuff like that." 

Jack looked at Mark and Cry, confused, "Well. Where I'm from, that's called slavery. " 

Cry laughed and shook his head, "I like him!" 

Mark sighed, "Let's go shopping, we got to get Jack to fit in." 

Cry grabbed Jack's wrist and lead him to try on multiple outfits. 

Too tight, too ugly, too revealing ("How does one fight in this?" "Jack!No!" *insert ripping noise*) 

Except there was one. That was just-well perfect. It gave Jack enough room to fight. But also. The prince looked gorgeous in it. It was a black suit, with a hat. 

"Don't forget!" Cry said and slipped a pair of circular spectacles on. 

Jack looked in the mirror and smiled. 

Mark walked in, "So is Jack done wit-" 

Mark's jaw dropped and he quickly closed it, blinking a few times. Jack was an attractive 'young' man. 

Jack posed kind of funny and tipped his hat, "Mankind has a lot of interesting things!"  
Mark laughed and beckoned Cry and Jack to follow to pay. 

As Mark paid, Cry went outside to wait in the fresh air, and Jack strapped his shield and grabbed his sword.  
Mark didn't look at Jack, and turned his back to him, "Let's go, we have a few more things to do Jack."

Mark walked up to the turning door. 

"To the war!" Jack said and kept walking and bumped into the turning door. 

"What the-Jack!" Mark reached for Jack and pulled him away from the door.  
Jack shrugged off Mark and shook his head, "No I can do it!"  
Mark smiled at a random person, "Please go ahead." 

The random bystander looked at Jack strangely before quickly passing. 

Jack stood at a stance, almost ready to fight and took a deep breath, rocking from side to side slightly.  
Mark wanted to laugh. It was honestly so bizarre to see someone that was a human (kind of) to not know how to work a very simple thing that was common in a day to day life.  
Jack hopped in the turning doors and successfully made it the outside world where Cry was waiting. Mark followed.  
"Oh dear," Cry muttered, "That does not go with your outfit."  
Mark held his hand out, "Jack please."  
Jack looked at Mark's hand and then up to meet warm brown eyes. "No."  
Mark sighed, "Please?Cry will take very good care of it. "  
Cry nodded and held his hands out.  
"You will protect this with your life. " Jack handed the shield over.  
"Uh..Jack. The sword too." Cry said, almost dropping the shield because you know. Godly stuff is heavy stuff.  
Jack scrunched his nose a bit and gave Cry the sword.  
Mark smiled and linked arms with Jack. "We'll meet up later to gather your stuff to go to the front lines. Right now we have..some errands to run still. "

\----

 

Mark and Jack were walking through London. The grey skies were something Jack wasn't use to. The island he was from, the sun always shined and it was a perfect temperature. London is..grey..and a bit cold. As if the world was weeping for the innocent lives and towns that were lost to the war. As if Mother Earth was crying because the God of war has returned. 

Mark looked over his shoulder, and noticed a man from the turning door was following them. Maybe he was just heading in the same direction. Until Mark noticed a couple more men staring. 

Mark walked a bit faster, tugging Jack along.

"Mark. What are you doing?" Jack said, his accent heavy.  
Mark raised a finger to his lips and looked over his shoulder again. No one. 

An alley. It was dark and the only thing that would be there would be trash. And hopefully some mice.  
Mark slipped into the alley with Jack. They both kept their eyes on the entrance except Mark was in front of Jack to act as a shield. 

Click. 

"Captain Mark Fischbach. " 

Mark pressed Jack's back against the wall and looked over to see the man from the turning door holding a loaded hand pistol. 

"Surprised you're alive. " The man smiled evilly. "As much as I would love to catch up, where's the journal?" 

Mark took a deep breath and held his hands up, "It's in my pocket. Just..let us go. Please." He begged and reached for his jacket pocket.

The man stepped closer. 

Mark swung his head and knocked head's with the other guy, successfully taking him out. 

Mark rubbed his forehead where the impact was and turned to Jack, smiling a bit.  
Jack smiled back, and almost immediately it was wiped off. Another person entered, loading a gun. 

Mark backed up against Jack to protect him once again.  
"Enough games." The new person growled and shot Mark. 

Jack shoved his metal braced arm, deflecting the bullet

Mark groaned and leaned against Jack more. This was it. The end of him. He felt tears. 

"Uh..Mark..?" Jack muttered. 

Mark opened his eyes and looked down. He wasn't shot!

 

But Mark himself look like a dumbass. 

 

Even the shooter was confused. 

More people arrived. 

More guns. 

 

Bang!Bang!Bang!

It was like time was honey. It was there. No doubt but it was like time slowed down. And Jack deflected every bullet. 

His spectacles flew off and Jack charged a person, kicking them straight in the chest causing them to fly backwards. 

Mark stared stunned at the fight before him. 

Jack kept deflecting bullets until he punched another person.  
Time was honey still.  
Jack did a sweep kick, and the guy got knocked out cold from the impact of the ground. 

Click, click, click.  
One last guy stood there, trying to shoot but was unfortunately out of bullets.  
Mark shook his head, and went up to the guy, decking him right in the nose, and knocked him out. 

Jack took deep breaths. He wasn't catching his breath, but rather taking in the experience of the adrenaline. 

"Is..there anything you would like to tell me?" Mark asked, still in shock. 

Jack flashed a dazzling smile and shook his head. "No but let's go before we attract more attention." 

Mark nodded and grabbed Jack's arm and exiting the alley. 

Mark's mind was WHIRLING after what happened. Jack...is from an island with amazing skills. Maybe with Jack on their side, their side of the war had a chance. But still..Mark was almost nervous in a way for the other man. Jack and his people did nothing wrong. They were peaceful on their island and Jack didn't need to come. But he left his home. Forever. To help Mark. 

\----

 

The general paced back and forth. "And you don't remember the formulas?" 

The lady with half a face spoke quietly, "N-no sir. That is why I had my journal. " 

The general smiled sincerely, but instead had a frightening demeanor to it, "My dear. But you are Dr. Poison!" He stopped pacing,and placed his hands on the table to stare at Dr. Poison. "Surely that beautiful, wonderful, mind of yours can come up with something even better. And win this war. " 

A breeze fluttered by. A warm breeze with a gold tint. But to Dr. Poison it was just because of the sunlight that was pouring into the office from the window. 

Dr. Poison closed her eyes, and took in the warm breeze.  
It wasn't a disgusting warm, but that perfect warmth to make you smile. 

And Dr. Poison smiled, opening her eyes. 

She knew exactly what to make to win the war. 

 

\-----

 

Mark and Jack were walking in the streets of London until a woman shouted, "Hey!You with the black suit!" 

Jack turned around, curious. 

A woman with short, pretty blonde hair smiled at Jack behind a stand.

She beckoned Jack over and he slowly walked towards her. 

The lady, Jack looked around and found at her name was Signe.  
She pushed down on a lever and was holding...something brown underneath. 

Jack looked over at Mark, so confused. 

Mark smiled and nodded encouragingly. 

"Here you go, sir!" 

It...was white.. with a brown cone. What was she doing?!

Jack smiled and took it,immediately taking a lick. 

It was like HEAVEN. Mankind sure had some questionable things but this..was amazing!  
"You've done an amazing job ma'am. Amazing, amazing job. "

Mark smiled and linked arms with Jack, occasionally pointing at something and explaining it to Jack who looked so innocent with an ice cream and little knowledge on simple things. 

The book was still hidden in Mark's coat. The stupid, but powerful book. It had recipes for destruction, notes, scribbles, plans.  
And Mark needed to take it to his boss. 

Eventually Mark and Jack approached a busy street only to enter in a beautiful building. It was full of what appeared to be past generals and other pieces of art.  
Mark let go of Jack and smiled, "Please stay here and then after this we can plan our next move in the war okay?" 

Jack shook his head, "No, no. I would like to see whoever you're taking this book to." 

Mark smiled a bit nervous, "Please stay. I'll be back, I promise."  
Jack glared at Mark and crossed his arms.  
Mark turned on his heel and went up the stairs. 

\----

Mark entered a room.  
Okay you got this Mark. You literally destroyed a camp to get this and got stranded on some mystical island. You got the book just hand it in.

Mark fixed his jacket and took out the book, quietly trying to close the door behind him. 

The men were arguing (as politely as they could it seems) about surrendering. Mark's eyes widened and stood there.  
To surrender would be possible enslavement, public executions, more destruction.  
Mark shook his head a bit, pulled out Dr. Poison's book, and fixed his jacket. Act calm. He cleared his throat and approached the front of the room, "Excuse me, gentlemen. Long time, no see am I right?"

The politicians turned and gawked at the fact their top spy was ALIVE after what had happened at the camp.  
The one protesting to keep the war going stood up, "Heavens Mark!You can't just bust in here like that!It's nice to see you but now is no time for catch up."  
Mark flashed a dazzling smile, "I didn't drop by for a visit Patrick, I got something better." He held the book up.  
The politician shook his head, "Mark!All the trouble for that little book?"  
Mark stood in front of the room now, "It's not just any old book. No indeed. It's Dr. Poison's journal. Her notes, formulas, everything. I was being tracked earlier for it but luckily I got away."  
Almost immediately the politicians started an uproar.

"Stop it!All of you!You should be ashamed of yourselves!" A louder voice cut through.

Everyone stopped and turned to the new voice.

It was Jack , who wasn't waiting at the bottom of the stairs like he had promised.

Patrick spoke out, the room quiet, "And you are...?"  
"Uhh...He's uhhh..he helped me escape from the people following me. That's Sean. "  
Jack's cold eyes stared harshly at Mark, the temperature in the room dropping and Mark felt a bit of fear.  
"Sean McLoughlin. " Mark spoke again, and stared right back at Jack.  
"Well, he shouldn't be in here!" One politician shouted.  
"You shouldn't either, you coward!" Jack snapped back. 

Patrick sighed, "As long as he won't say anything and just stay over there."  
Mark nodded, " Anyways," He flipped through the book, "I didn't get any time to truly look through but Dr. Poison cared for this book with her life. Every time she was testing, she would open it and scribble something in. It took me a few days to realize what she was doing. She was creating a new gas or something the day I destroyed the camp. But on a person. An innocent person and his screams were loud and painful. " 

Patrick nodded and gently took the book from Mark, flipping through it and randomly stopping on a page, " Very noble of you but, " The politician stopped and scrunched his eyebrows, "It was somewhat useless unless we send out someone...to translate this whole book. It appears to be in another language." 

Jack raised his hand a bit, "I believe I could read it?" He asked slightly nervous.  
A black haired politician snorted, "You look like a peasant, just leave."  
Mark beckoned Jack to come forward, not caring if anyone disagreed. Jack happily complied.  
Patrick held the book out and Jack accepted it.  
Some of the politicians were whispering among themselves, and others were watching to see if this newcomer could decipher the book. 

Jack had read out loud the components of the new formula. Some..new gas that could potentially destroy nearly everything in London and any cities nearby.  
Mark rocked on his feet nervously, " Does that mean we can go to the front lines?"  
"Heavens no!We're in the middle of trying to negotiate with Germany, boy!" One politician spoke up.

Mark smiled a bit and nodded once, linking arms with Jack and walking off with him, leaving the book behind. At first Jack allowed it. To be taken with Mark. But then he stopped at the door. Mark looked back at Jack and shook his head, "No Jack please, we're leaving." 

Jack let go of Mark and went back to the politicians, "How dare you!How dare all of you!Letting innocent people be slaughtered and their homes burned to the ground as if your life is worth more than theirs. And you!" The prince turned and pointed at one of the generals, "Generals don't hide like cowards in some conference room while their men die on the battlefield!They lead their men to victory and fight next to them and die next to them!You are a sorry excuse of a general!"  
Mark laughed nervously and grabbed Jack's waist gently, leading him out of the room.  
Jack turned in Mark's grasp, walking backward, "You can do something and that something is fighting for the greater good in the world!You all should be ashamed!" 

The two entered the hall and walked to the stairs, both clearly somewhat annoyed. 

"That was your leader?!" Jack finally broke the silence.  
"Well. Yeah." Mark said quietly, looking at the stairs as they went down instead of the prince beside him.  
"How could you let them be your leader?" The prince questioned, "So we're doing nothing to help?What about the millions of lives you mentioned?"  
"Just hear me out Jack."  
They both stopped in the stair case and faced each other.  
"This is ARES the god of WAR and he's not going to allow a negotiation!He's going to kill us al-"  
"We're going anyways." Mark said and crossed his arms.  
Jack looked at Mark in disbelief, "You mean you were lying?!"  
Mark reached forward and grabbed the lasso of truth underneath Jack's coat and wrapped it around his wrist.  
The lasso glowed beautiful and lit up Jack's stormy blue eyes.  
Mark took a deep breath and looked at Jack in the eyes, "I was lying. But I am taking you to the front lines. This is stupid and we could be killed but we are going. I'm going to take you but first we need to get men to go with us." 

\----

And that's how they ended up in a bar. 

It was loud and people were drinking and playing darts. 

Mark smiled and grabbed Jack's wrist leading him to the back table where held a few men listening to a bigger man with a pretty good beard tell a wild story.

"-so then I was there like 'how about another one for the pretty blue eyes!' and it's all in the humor my men, all in the humor." Bearded man held up his hands, looking pleased with himself.  
"Uh hey Ken!" Mark said and waved.  
The bearded man looked up and smiled, waving back, "Well howdy Mark!" Ken looked at Jack, "And hello to you too." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit in a flirty way.  
Mark looked at the other men who gawked at Jack.  
"All of you, get lost now." Mark said and immediately all the men at the table left but Ken.  
Mark slid in the booth then Jack, "I need to ask you something."  
Ken took a drink and thought about it for a second and then nodded.  
"We need to go to the front lines and it's extremely important that we do." Mark paused and the looked around the room, "Where's Ethan?"  
Ken held his cup in his hand and pointed with one finger, "Over there, sir. Stirring up trouble once again."  
Jack followed Ken's finger and saw a large man, bigger than Ken, punching on a smaller man. "This Ethan..He's..good at fighting hand to hand."  
Ken choked on his drink, roaring with laughter and hitting the table with his hand.  
Mark chuckled and shook his head, "That..is not Ethan. " The spy pointed his figure as the small figure fell, "That's Ethan."  
Jack's eyes widened, "Oh dear..."  
Ken shook his head, "Oh dear indeed. But tell me. What's your name?"  
Jack smiled at the man, "Jack."  
"Ken speaks man languages and is an excellent gun man." Mark spoke up, taking on of the cups that was left behind and took a drink.  
Jack raised an eyebrow,"Vous pouvez" ("You can?")  
Ken nodded,"Je peux. Vos yeux sont tellement bleus. " (I can. Your eyes are so blue.)  
The prince smiled and rested his arms on the table, "¿Qué otros idiomas puedes hablar?" ("What other languages can you speak?")  
"Mucho. Debemos encontrarnos de nuevo para conocernos más." ("A lot. We must meet again to get to know each other.") Ken replied.

Mark watched them interact with each other but mostly to study Jack's features. He looked human but for some reason held a beauty like Mark has never seen before in a woman.  
It was weird. Mark..didn't mind the feeling either. It was unusual for a man to be attracted to another man. But the spy didn't care. Jack was something different. Literally and metaphorically. 

Another person slid in the booth, "Hey guys!" 

"Hey Ethan." Ken and Mark replied in sync. 

Ethan leaned his head back and groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, "Some rude ass people out tonight. "

"Why was that man hitting you?" Jack questioned. 

Ethan shrugged, "Beat him in a card game and took his money." 

Cry walked towards the table and waved hi before sliding in at the booth.

Mark cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath, "We need to go to the front lines. I I literally destroyed one of Germany's camps and ran off with a top secret notebook and got shot out of the sky so this is absolutely important. " The spy looked around the table, "We're going to fight for you know..our friendship. " Mark nodded once and smiled, "We'll fight for our freedom, and we can live in peace..for a couple days..But a great, great cause."  
Ken snorted, "You're out of money."  
Ethan shook his head," I would like a bit of money. "  
Mark pointed at Jack," We're dropping off Jack at the front line."  
Ken and Ethan looked at each other before looking at Jack.  
Ethan shifted in his sit, "I know I'm small myself but I'm not going to get myself killed to drop a string bean off at the front line." 

"Here's the thieving little son of a bitch!" A new voice said and walked towards Ethan, raising a gun.  
Jack stood up quickly and grabbed the gun with one hand and crushed the guy's wrist with the other. He smiled a bit before launching the slightly drunk man across the bar. 

The bar exploded in shouting and going to the guy to laugh.

"I'm both frightened and aroused. " Ken said and stared at Jack.

Cry pulled a notebook and pen ignoring the commotion around them.  
"Hello Mr. Fischbach. " Sir Patrick's voice made the whole table turn.  
The politician tipped his hat, "I'm not going to lie and beat around the bush. I was young once. And I'm here to help. Unofficially. "

Mark smiled a bit, "That's truly one way to start off the conversation." 

Sir Patrick slid a couple rolls of cash held together with rubber bands, "I knew from today that we, the counsel, said we were going to negotiate peace but I feel like Germany is up to something still. Mr. Cry can run the operation from my office. " 

Cry was counting the money and scribbling notes down. When he heard his name, he looked up, "Me?Run the operation?"  
Sir Patrick nodded and smiled, "There's enough money for a couple of days." 

Jack smiled at Mark, feeling his heart flutter because he was going to go see the war. His mother always said mankind was brutal in their wars. 

\---- 

Ken, Ethan and Mark had small bags filled with a bit of supplies. Like food, drink, first aid, tents, etc. Jack didn't carry anything. But he wore his cloak. For warmth but also to conceal the armor Jack wore underneath. 

The group was passing through a train station. There were many soldiers leaving and returning. Many goodbye kisses and goodbyes. 

And Jack's mother was right. Mankind was brutal. The prince linked arms with Mark and looked at the damage done. 

Men were returning covered in ash, traumatized. Some lost limbs. Some were deaf from the bombings. How could people fight against their own? 

Mark leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear, "It's terrible I know, but we aren't at the front line yet. It gets worse but we're going to stop it. " 

Jack bit his lower lip and nodded. 

 

\----- 

 

It really did get only worse. The group traveled on horses for a bit, then left them, and then got on a terrible sailboat. 

And here they were. In the middle of nowhere really. 

Ethan was leading group, followed closely by Jack and Ken. The sounds of bombs where everywhere.  
Whips being cracked were heard and horses were stuck in the mud. 

Jack looked at Ken, "Why are they hurting them?!I can help them!"  
Ken grabbed Jacks arm lightly, shaking his head, "No you can't and it's because they need to move. The horses have supplies." 

 

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. They all continued to a somewhat..nice campground to get rest to go to the front line. 

The sun was setting and the scene of war was getting to Jack a little bit. The bombs, the screams, the gunshots. Ares is truly corrupting mankind. Man are suppose to be just, wise and strong and passionate. Instead here they are, killing one another, destroying things around them. 

 

Mark sent up the tent for him (and Jack). "I'm going to go find Tyler, I said I would meet him at sunset. "  
And off Mark went. 

Jack sat on a log, looking at the fire Ken created. 

Ken and Ethan were talking. About their lives, and were playing the 'if I come back' card. Because they were all going to come back and Jack was going to make sure of that. 

"Hullo everybody, Tyler is here!" Mark's voice cut through a bit and Ken and Ethan greeted the newcomer, Tyler. 

(Mark, on the way back, described Jack to Tyler. Like his abilities and the way he came across Jack. )

Jack stood up and went over to Tyler, holding his hand out to shake hands and greeted Tyler. Tyler..was attractive looking to Jack but it wasn't the same as Mark. 

Jack went to Mark's tent and laid down, taking one of the pillows. It smelt like Mark. (Jack only knew this from how close Mark would be at times or when Jack pulled him out of the water.)

 

But Jack couldn't fall asleep. Not with the bombings. He laid there. And for whatever reason, he held back tears.

\----

Early next morning Mark woke up Jack. It was time to go!Jack was so close to Ares. He was just itching to shove the Godkiller into Ares and end this once and for all.

Ken put out the fire and Ethan was finishing his breakfast. He pointed to two plates and smiled while chewing the last bit of his food. 

Jack and Mark both ate quickly and soon enough everything was packed.

Bags were on shoulders again and Tyler was leading the way. The bombings were getting louder and the ground would shake a bit. 

They were led to the trenches and they all jumped in. 

As they were passing through, Tyler earned himself hellos and a faint whistle was heard.

Mark wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and pulled him underneath as a bomb hit close to a trench. It went off and everyone was covered in dirt.

Mark pulled away and grabbed Jack's wrist, "You wanted to come to the front lines, well I keep my promises!Here we are!" 

Mark had let go and kept walking with Ken, Ethan and Tyler.

But a baby's cry distracted Jack.  
His blue eyes searched the trench until he saw a young woman holding a baby, shouting for help.  
Jack immediately ran over and kneeled in front of her.

"They took everything!They burned houses down!And whoever doesn't escape are taken as captives!" The woman sniffled," Please, please, please help us!" 

"Mark!" Jack called out and the spy turned around and ran back to Jack," C'mon Jack, there's nothing we can do here. This is No Man's Land. No one can pass. "  
Tyler spoke up, "It's at least a day's away to get to where you're going!"  
Mark frowned and held his hand out, "We're doing something Jack. But we can't save everyone." 

Jack didn't take Mark's hand and turned around instead, "No I can." 

He bent over and put the warrior's crown and looked over his shoulder, lowering his cloak hood. "I'm not going to watch this people become slaves and have everything they love taken away." 

Mark shook his head, "Jack please."  
Jack took off his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. "I am going to do something." And Jack passed by one of the soldiers, and went up the ladder.

"JACK!" Mark dropped one of his bags and ran to the ladder.

Jack was hit with a warm breeze immediately and the field was awful. Holes from bombs, and bullets everywhere. 

Guns were being shot and Jack walked slowly forward. He couldn't believe he was doing this.  
Jack raised his braced arm, knocking a bullet aside and took a deep breath as he knocked another bullet aside. 

"What the fucking hell is he doing?!" Ethan shouted and gripped his gun. 

To Mark, Jack looked...beautiful. No Man's land was so drained of color that when Jack stepped onto the field, he was a burst of color with his armor. Jack held the warmth of his home, paradise island and his armor radiated off hope with the bright red and blue.

Jack started to jog, beginning to smile, he would fight for those who can't. The bullets were starting to come faster and Jack's arms moved faster to deflect the bullets. 

BOOM!

Jack looked up at saw a huge bomb coming towards him. 

"C'mon guys!" Mark shouted and climbed the ladder, leaving the trench with Ken, Ethan and Tyler close behind him.

Jack grabbed his shield and swung it up, knocking the bomb aside. His run slowed down, as he put the shield before him, the bullets were coming at alarming rates and too many at once.

Mark took cover behind something with Ethan and Ken and Tyler went behind something else. 

It was getting harder to defend himself against the bullets and Jack started to kneel. But by the gods, he wasn't going to give up.

 

Mark looked over and saw Jack holding his ground and peeped a bit over his hiding spot and started shooting at the Germans who were clearly more interested in Jack.  
Ethan followed Mark and helped him shoot.  
Ken and Tyler were getting a grenade going and Ken tossed it.  
It flew over the field and landed in the trench.

BOOM!

And that was what gave Jack the motivation to move forward to finish off the rest.  
Jack ran and leaped into the trench, crushing two of the Germans under his boots and he swung his shield, taking out the machine gun. 

Ken, Tyler, Ethan and Mark ran, still shooting and jumped in the trench after Jack, taking out of the last of the Germans that stayed. The rest had retreated into the city. 

Jack panted lightly and turned to look around to find Mark. "Mark!Let's go to the city!"  
He then leaped out of the trench at a mighty height and then took off sprinting. 

Ken climbed up a ladder, "I can't believe we just crossed No Man's Land!"  
The rest followed, agreeing.

Jack slowed down and saw the last bit of Germans, trying to shoot and instead, Jack went behind a wall.  
He saw the group and the Germans began shooting once again. But they were so close. So, so, so close to taking back the city.

Jack looked around, at the group, " Stay here, I'll go ahead." 

Ethan looked at Mark, "What even is Jack. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!I wrote this story heavily with the Wonder Woman film but I absolutely LOVED it. I also added somethings because I saw the movie before I finished writing this part. I would like to say I put my little twist on the story. I have the second part that will go up soon!I have to edit it!:D  
> Also if you guys want I usually update on my instagram story when I write (like my word count and stuff!) So if you wanna follow me, my user is" its.spoopy.time._  
> I have the second part written but once again, gotta edit D:  
> Any feedback/comments are more than welcomed!Anything that should be added in the second part let me know!I love reading your guys comments!  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
